


Wish i were....

by sleepyspookyghosty



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/F, Song fic, for now, hi im alive, more togakure soon i promise, pekobuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyspookyghosty/pseuds/sleepyspookyghosty
Summary: Ibuki loves herself, and really wouldn't change a thing. At least, she used too. Now, she just wished she were a certain someone....
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Wish i were....

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make a somg fic for pekobuki, dont ask why

so i just wmated to write about ibuki pining over peko…. sorry am kinnie 😔 

  
  
  


**{Wish I were….}**

  
  
  
  


It was December, so it was cold. Ibuki knew this the second she woke up. She never got up early, but she was shivering, and she didn’t really have the most comfortable blanket. she yawned and reached over to check her phone, shivering in the darkness. 4 am. eh, she's stayed up to later. She stretched and sat up, rubbing her hands together to warm up. She was at Peko’s dorm for a sleepover (which of course was Ibuki’s idea) and wasn’t really wearing anything except for a tank top and shorts. she knew it wasn’t exactly her smartest idea, but she hadn’t expected it to be so cold.

She was on a little fort on the floor. Or, at least, it was a fort. Now, it was a mess of pillows and blankets, which was comfy, although a bit … lumpy. Ibuki looked up to see Peko tossing a bit in her bed. how she longed to be there with her….. how she longed to cuddle. Ibuki would've asked to sleep on the bed with her, but she didn't want to make things weird, or make Peko uncomfortable. And speaking of uncomfortable, Ibuki was fucking freezing.

She sighed as she tried to pull the sheets over herself, curling into a ball. It was no use. She still felt like a human ice cube. Didn't peko have heating? And was it the fact the sheet was too thin and she was in summer clothes? “Ibuki…? Are you alright?” Oh, great. She woke up Peko. “Ibuki is fine! she’s just… a little cold.” Ibuki said. “Sorry if she woke you up!” 

“It's alright. Are you cold because of your pajamas, or because of your blanket?” Peko asked. Her voice was laced with sleepiness, but she was sitting up. Ibuki came from under the sheet to peek at her. Her glasses were still on the dresser, and her hair was in a messy bun instead of her usual braids. Even without trying, she still looked amazing. Ibuki wondered how she always managed to look beautiful.

“Um...Both?” Ibuki said. Peko nodded. “Come.” Ibuki got up from her broken fort and sat next to Peko. Peko reached into a drawer and pulled a blue sweatshirt, and handed it to her. “Here. Wear this if you are cold.” Before Ibuki could even respond, Peko spoke up again. “You are also welcome to sleep with me, if you’d like. we can c- erm…. share the covers.” Ibuki was glad the lights were off and that it was dark, because she could feel herself blush. She tried her best not to squeal. “Of course, that is only if you want t-”

“Of course i want to!” Ibuki said happily. She slipped the sweatshirt on, and it was soft and comfy. It must've just been washed, as it smelled like lavender. Or maybe that's just how peko smelled? She didn't know and she didn't care. She was too preoccupied with the fact that she was now sharing a bed with Peko, the girl of her dreams. Was this a dream? It didn't matter. 

“Hmm…” Peko said, as if thinking something. “What?” Peko was staring at Ibuki, and though Ibuki couldn't see well, there was a strange look in her eye. “It looks better on you then it ever did on me. If you want, you can keep it.” Peko said, after a while. “Really?? You mean it??” Ibuki exclaimed. Peko simply nodded before laying back down. Ibuki felt like she could scream, cry, and laugh at the same time. Maybe though, it was better to sleep.

She got under the covers and yawned. Although she now had an actual blanket and not a sheet, she still felt a little cold. That was, until she felt arms wrap around her waist. Now this had to be a dream.

“Goodnight ibuki.” Peko said, her eyes already closed. How was Ibuki supposed to sleep? Peko was laying on her chest, looking as adorable as ever. There was no way… “G-Goodnight to you too, peko” She said, blushing. Even though ibuki wanted to savor this moment forever, she could feel herself drifting. 

For the first time since Ibuki woke up on this cold December night, she felt warm. 

******************************************************************************

  
  


After that night, Ibuki and Peko went to school like normal. They didn't talk about what happened the night before, but it was not awkward between them. In fact, Ibuki felt more determined than ever to tell Peko her feelings.

_ I still remember _

_ the third of december _

_ me in your sweater  _

_ you said it looked better _

_ on me then it did you _

_ if only you knew _

_ how much i liked you… _

She had been so excited. Even if it was December, the weather was nice, just a bit chilly. Ibuki still had Peko’s sweater in her dorm, neatly folded on her bed of otherwise messy clothes. She just wanted to tell Peko how much she adored her. She wanted to scream it from the rooftops. Ibuki sucked at keeping secrets, and this secret was much too important to keep to herself. So when she saw Peko at her desk, she couldn't help but smile. Peko must have been focused on whatever she was doing! She barely noticed Ibuki walking up to her. 

“Hey Peko!” Ibuki said happily. Peko looked up from whatever she was reading and gave Ibuki a soft smile, though it felt like the smile wasn't directed towards her. “Hello.” She said, as though she seemed focused on something else. But what…?

And then he came up to Pekos desk. He wasn't wearing his usual suit and tie. In fact, he seemed to be wearing a sweater. A sweater Ibuki has seen peko wear before. He was blushing, and Ibuki could tell Peko was as well. They both were. Ibuki looked down at what Peko seemed to have been reading. A letter. 

_ But as i watch your eyes _

_ as she walks by _

_ what a sight for sore eyes _

_ brighter than a blue sky _

_ she's got you  _

_ mesmerised  _

_ (while i die) _

It should have been no surprise, really. Anyone could see the way they looked at eachother. The way they were looking now. Ibuki has never seen Pekos eyes light up brighter. Her eyes were still so beautiful. Yet now, they made Ibuki feel sad. Right now, they saw nothing but each other. Ibuki stepped out of the way.

“I see you got my letter…” He said, tugging at his collar. Peko smiled happily. “Indeed I did. And what you've written… is true?” Peko said, and Ibuki could hear the excitement and wonder. She looked up at him like there was nothing in the world that mattered more. Ibuki bit her lip.

“Yeah! I mean, uh, yes, everything I said was true.” He said nervously. He still wasn't looking in her eyes. “I see…” Peko said, a soft smile playing on her beautiful lips. The lips Ibuki dreamed of kissing. Peko got up from her desk and hugged him. He seemed surprised at first, before hugging her back. “I'm glad you feel the same way, Peko.” He flashed a brilliant smile. She pulled back from him as she looked into his eyes. 

“Of course. I love you, Fuyuhiko.”

  
  


_ Why would you ever kiss me? _

_ im not even half as pretty _

_ you gave her your sweater  _

_ its just polyester, _

_ but you like her better…. _

_ wish i were heather _

They pulled away from each other before other students came in. Ibuki was still standing. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. How…? How has this happened? Why? Why couldn't she see the signs? Peko’s lips were still curved into a soft smile as she held the letter to her chest. This could not be happening. This couldn't be real. She sat down at her desk, but she couldn't write anything. She couldn't do anything but stare. 

Her classmates pilied in. She saw Kazuichi sitting next to her. He looked exhausted. If she didn't know any better, she’d think he had a bad night. Instead, it looks like something has happened to him. She was going to ask him what, when Sonia and Gundam walked in, hands interlaced. She looked at him and said “me too.” before turning back to her desk.

  
  


_ Watch as she stands _

_ with her holding your hand _

_ put your arm round her shoulder _

_ now im getting colder _

  
  


The day went slowly. Every hour felt like weeks. She had to sit there and watch them glance at each other before looking away. She had to watch them blush every time they were caught staring. Hold hands in the hallways. Kiss when they thought no one was looking. She didn't know why she continued to watch them laugh and hug and smile. It brought so much pain, yet she couldn't stop. She couldn't.

It was almost laughable how pathetic and helpless she felt. Why did she think for a second that she even had a chance? He was perfect for her. He was cute. They had the history. Their personalities balanced eachother out. What did Ibuki have? He had everything Peko could want. He had everything Ibuki didn't. 

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair how she loved him. It wasn't fair how Ibuki could barely keep herself from crying. It wasn't fair how he was wearing her sweater. It should be Ibuki who got to borrow Peko’s clothes. It should be Ibuki who got to make peko laugh. It should be Ibuki who causes her eyes to shine with happiness just by walking into a room. But it wasn't. 

It never will be.

_ but how could i hate her? _

_ shes such an angel _

_ but then again _

_ kinda wish she were dead _

She couldnt find it in herself to hate Fuyuhiko. She didn't want him to die, just… disappear off the face of the earth for a few hundred years. But even if he was out of the picture, would that even change anything? Peko would still be straight. She can't change that. Might as well be with someone like him. 

Besides, he wasn't all bad. No, he was actually nice. He was fun to be around. He even seemed to care about Ibuki, which sucked. If he cared, he wouldn’t have fallen in love with Peko. 

But what can be done? If anything, this was Ibuki’s fault. She’s the one who fell in love with a straight girl. How cliche. How totally expected from her. She is an idiot. She is stupid, and she could blame no one but herself. Stupid, pathetic, helpless. She was never going to find love. Maybe she just wasn't cut out for it.

When lunchtime came around, she didn't bother to eat. She wasn't hungry. 

_ as she walks by _

_ what a sight for sore eyes _

_ brighter than a blue sky _

_ shes got you  _

_ mesmerized _

_ (while i die) _

_ why would you ever kiss me? _

_ im not even half as pretty _

_ you gave her your sweater _

_ its just polyester, _

_ but you like her better _

_ …..wish i were heather….. _

Seeing her with him has never made Ibuki feel more sick. She skipped the rest of school. It didn't matter if she went anyway, and she could deal with a little scolding from her teachers. She needed to leave. She couldn't be there, she couldn't see her with him, happy. 

As she closed her door she felt herself fall to her knees. Her tears came too fast for her to keep up. Her sobs felt dry, and her chest hurt. Was this it? Was this heartbreak? Why didn’t anyone warn her it hurt so much? No song lyrics ever told her how bad it hurt. They called it heartbreak, but this felt like, so, so much worse. This isn't anything she's ever felt before.

The normally happy and cheerful girl sobbed. Even when the tears stopped, she continued crying. Every touch. Every look. Every word. The memories that usually made her feel so warm now made her shiver.

“Why would you ever kiss me…? I’m not even half as pretty….” she said sadly, her voice dry and shaky. “You gave him your sweater, it's just polyester, but you like him better, wish I were….” she trailed off. She sighed as she got up and climbed onto her bed. She took off her shirt and put on Peko’s sweatshirt. She could feel the soft fabric the same way she could feel Peko’s arms around her waist. More tears ran down her face and she wondered if she'd ever stop crying. Probably not. 

She cuddled up in her covers and even though her heat was on, she’d never felt more cold.

******************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you liked it! please comment any typos and things i need to improve on, or if you just liked the story!


End file.
